


Prussia's last day

by Peachy_Assassin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Assassin/pseuds/Peachy_Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia is disappearing...or is he? Prussia decides to spend his last day with Austria.<br/>theres a good ending even though it sounds sad, please believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prussia's last day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. this was the first fanfic I wrote and is not the best. though I thought I'd post it here. they are probably all OOC sorry about that.

Prussia hadn't been a nations for many years and hadn't shown any signs of him disappearing...will that is until a few weeks ago. He would just mope around my house and he would always say he felt week. Gilbert had somehow known he wouldn't be around soon so he wanted to make what would be the last week of his life meaningful. So on Sunday he went out drinking with Germany and Italy since he hadn't done it in a while. On Monday and Tuesday he had fun with France and Spain. Wednesday he spent some time with Hungry. She didn't like it at first but when she realized that he was doing this so his last few weeks with his friends (He didn't know at the time this was he last week) so she complied with whatever Prussia wanted. On Thursday, Prussia had a day to himself even Gilbird didn't bother him. On, Friday he spent with Gilbird and Gilbert told Gilbird if he did disappear that Gilbird would be taken care of be Austria...or at least he hoped. By the time it was Saturday he knew this would be his last day...so he'd spend it with the most important person to him...Myself. Yes the awesome Prussia was quite found of the .me..well that might be an under statement...he loved me... Prussia had liked him in that way for a long time now but never had the courage to tell me. Today would be the day...he last day on earth would be the day he told me he loved me.

"Keseseseseseses Yo, Roddy~" Prussia said. I looked up from the book I was reading and looked at him.

"Ja, Prussia what is it?"

"Let's hang out today."

"Why?"

"Because the awesome me it bored and I thought I'd hang out with you." I looked at him I could tell he was lying...well it was sort of true.

"Okay what do you have in mind"

"Well...I thought you could pick...we'll do anything you want to do today" He said as he looked at the floor. 'He had something on his mind and I'd find out what it was.' I thought to myself

"Okay...well we need go shopping for something for dinner" I saw him smile as he grabbed my arm and ran out the door of my house.

"Let's go then! We can get Wurst and beer!" 'I smiled. He looks so happy...happier then he has been. That is good.' A few hours later we had came home. We both sat on the couch watching a movie.

"Well...I guess I should start cooking." I said when the movie ended. I got up from the couch only to be pushed back down.

"Stay put. I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Okay..." I said as Prussia got up and headed to the kitchen. 'this is so weird...why is he doing this...hmm...I wonder if Hungry talked to him...hmm Hungry...I haven't seen her all day today...she probably went out...or what if Prussia asked Hungry not to bother us today...but why would he do that...I guess the real question is why is he doing all of this...I thought he'd be hanging with France and Spain...or Germany...or Italy...he seems to really like Italy..If I remember correctly he has been hanging with Ital a lot in the past few weeks...why...does Prussia like him in that way...'I got lost in my thoughts.

"Yo Roddy~" I was pulled away from my thoughts when Prussia came back into the room.

"Hmm" I looked at him.

"Dinner is done."

"Okay." It was quiet while we ate...until Prussia spoke up.

"I had a fun time...thanks Roddy...oh umm did you have fun?"

"Ja...I did have fun...but may I ask why you did this...?"

"Oh...umm...You'll find out soon enough..." his smile faded and it got quiet again. After dinner Prussia washed the dishes and put them back. He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"So now what do you want to do now...?" Prussia asked looking at me went I sat next to him on the couch.

"hmm...well what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"eh? Hmmm...why don't we watch another movie." He suggested. I nodded. He had picked out a horror movie. I think it was called mama or something like that. The movie ended and it was ten o'clock. Prussia looked worried as he saw what time it was.

"It is pretty late...I think I am going to take a bath and go to bed" I said as I got off the couch.

"W-wait...Austria...umm" He said as his checks reddened.

"...hmmm? What is it Prussia" I asked as I turned to him.

"C-could I maybe sleep in your bed with you..."

"u-umm...I guess..." I said as almost lost my composure. I knew I was blushing lightly. I headed upstairs to take my bath. When I was done with my bath I headed to my room. I saw Prussia sitting on my bed. He smiled.

"R-Roderich...I have something to tell you" I looked at him confused. 'Roderich? He always says Roddy...' I thought.

"Come sit" Prussia said and he motioned me to sit next to him. I walked to my bed and sat down.

"Gilbert...you wa-" I got cut off by Prussia placing him lips on mine. My eyes widened and but face was bright red. He pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry...I kissed you...I'll just leave..." Prussia got up and headed to the door.

"Gilbert...c-come back..." He looked back at me and did what he was told and sat back down on the bed.

"Why...Why did you kiss me?" I asked him as I looked at him

"umm...well" he was looking at the ground.

"Yes?"

"I-I well...today is my last day...I'll be gone tomorrow..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll disappear...tomorrow...Since I am not a nation I am not needed...I guess..." Prussia sad as he looked at me.

"ahh I see...So...why did...you kissed me?"

"well...then reason I k-kissed you is because I love y-you but I didn't know how to tell y-you...so I...yeah."

"O-oh...I see." I said. I leaned in and kissed Prussia. He was shocked but then he kissed me back. He pulled away.

"W-why?" Prussia asked.

"B-because I love y-you too." I said as I was blushing.

"I-I see..."

"It is getting late...w-we should go to sleep" I said. Prussia nodded. We got under the covers and Prussia wrapped his arms around me.

"keseseses~ Good night, Roddy~" He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Gilbert." I said. Soon after I fell a sleep.

I woke up and Prussia wasn't in my bed. I sighed, got up and got dressed. I was heading down stairs when I smelt bacon being cooked. 'hmm Hungry must have came home.' I thought as I headed to the kitchen. I heard two voices. 'One was Hungry's the other one was...no...it couldn't be!' I thought as I went in the kitchen. I couldn't believe me eyes.

"Kesesesesesese~ Hey Roddy~ looks like I didn't disappear after all."Prussia said as he turned to face me. I smiled.

"That is because you are needed and wanted." I said.

"eh?"

"Not only does Germany need you...but I need you and want you to stay." I said and my checks turned red.

"Hey Don't forget me! Life wouldn't be the same without Prussia" Hungry added.

"I see...I am needed and wanted...I might not be a nation but I have people who need me."

A five years had past and Prussia hadn't disappeared. Prussia and myself started dating and are now married.


End file.
